O amor além de tudo
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Estelar está com um vírus desconhecido, Robin fica preocupado com ela, será que a Estelar vai ficar bem?


O amor além de tudo Cap 1 

Na Torre Titã:

Estelar está sentada no sofá tossindo, Mutano está jogando videogames com o Ciborgue e Ravena está meditando. Robin entra na sala e senta do lado da Estelar.

-Estelar tudo bem?

-Sim cofcofcofcofcofcof

-Tem certeza?Você está tossindo.

-Tenho cof cofcof

Estelar desmaia. Robin a segura e poe a mão na testa dela.

-Ciborgue, ela está ardendo em febre.

-Rápido, vamos leva-la para o quarto médico.

Chegando lá

-Ciborgue, o que ela tem?

-Ela está com um vírus desconhecido.

-Vírus?

-É...

-Tem cura?-Robin olha para a Estelar, que está deitada tossindo.

-Precisamos, primeiro, descobrir qual é o vírus.

-Posso ficar a sós com ela?

-Claro-Ciborgue sai da sala.

-Estelar, eu prometo que eu vou achar a cura.- Robin pega na mão da Estelar, que pega na dele.

-Eu confio em voce eu te amo.

-Robin...- antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, foi interrompida, pelo beijo do Robin.

Quando finalmente eles desuniram os seus lábios.

-Eu também te amo cofcofcofcof

-Você está piorando.

-Não, eu estou bem cof Só preciso da sua companhia.

-Da minha companhia?

-Sim.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro...

-Então tah...-Robin senta do lado da Estelar e ela poe a cabeça no ombro dele e dorme.

Os outros entram no quarto.

-Ela vai ficar bem?-perguntou Ravena preocupada.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim, ela é forte vai agüentar.-disse Mutano.

-Shhh, ela está dormindo.-Robin a tira dos seus ombros e coloca a cabeça dela no travesseiro. Ele já ia embora quando Estelar pega o braço dele.

-Robin, não me deixe sozinha. Fique comigo cofcofcofcof

-Tah...Tudo bem...-Robin senta do seu lado e ela dorme nos seus braços.

-Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós-disse Ciborgue.

Robin fica vermelho. Os outros titãs saem do quarto.

Robin deita do lado da Estelar.

-cofcofcofcofcofcof- Estelar começa a tremer. Robin a abraça e ela para de tremer.

-Obrigada Robin.

-Nem precisa agradecer.- eles ainda continuam abraçados.

-Boa noite Robin.

-Boa noite minha princesa.

Cap 2

Estelar fica tossindo a noite inteira.No outro dia

Robin acorda e vê que a Estelar está dormindo.

-Ela só deve ter conseguido dormir agora, não vou acorda-la.-pensou Robin, cobrindo a Estelar e a tirando dos seus braços.

Os outros titãs entram.

-Shhh, ela só conseguiu dormir agora.

-Porque?-perguntou Mutano curioso.

-Ela ficou tossindo a noite inteira.

-Coitada-disse Ravena.

-Ciborgue, você já descobriu o que ela tem?

-Parece que é um tipo de virose, que só da em tamaranianos. O nome é Hopcavírus.

-Qual é a cura?

-Repouso, tomar xarope contra a tosse, e ficar entre amigos.

-Só?

-Sim.

-Quantas vezes por dia, é para dar o remédio?-perguntou Robin.

-Duas.

-Hum...

Estelar acorda.

-Robin?

-Eu estou aqui. Agora descanse.-Robin poe a mão na testa dela.

-Como está a temperatura dela?

-Ela ainda está com febre, me de um pano com água fria.

-Aqui está-disse Ravena entregando o pano para o Robin que colocou na testa da Estelar.

-Obrigada Robin.

-Pelo que?

-Por estar cuidando de mim.

-Nem precisa agradecer, é a minha obrigação.

Estelar volta a dormir.

-Vamos deixar ela descansar.

-É, além disso, eu preciso fazer o café da manhã, para ela.

Os titãs saem do quarto médico e vão para a cozinha. Robin começa a fazer o café para a Estelar.

-Vamos ver...Panquecas e suco de laranja.- Robin pega a bandeja e leva para o quarto da Estelar.

Quando ele chega, ela não estava deitada. Então, ele houve um barulho que vem do banheiro.

-Estelar?-Robin abre devagar a porta do banheiro e vê a Estelar só de toalha.-Me desculpe-Robin começa a ficar vermelho.

-Tudo bem... Eu deveria ter lembrado de trancar a porta. Ah... Você pode me dar só um minutinho?

-Claro-Robin fecha a porta.

Um minutinho depois.

-Pronto-Estelar sai do banheiro.

-Estelar, eu sinto muito.

-Tudo bemcofcofcofcof

-A tosse não para, né?

-Nãocofcofcofcof

-Eu trouxe o café da manhã.

-Obrigada, Robin, que gentilezacofcof

-Nem precisa agradecer...-eles sentam na cama e ela pega a bandeja e começa a comer.

-Hum...Que delícia!

-Eu mesmo que fiz.

-É por isso que está uma delícia, Você é um ótimo cozinheiro.-Estelar fica vermelha e Robin também.

-Obrigado...

Ela acaba de comer

-Obrigada Robin. Agora se você me der licença eu deitar um pouquinho.

-O que foi?

-Nada...É só uma dorzinha de cabeça e...-Estelar fica num tipo de transe.

-Estelar?Estelar?

Ela sai da transe e cai nos braços dele.

-Estelar?

Ela começa a abrir os olhos e começa a chorar.

-O que foi, Estelar?

-Robin- ela o abraça- Por favor, nunca me deixe.

-Estelar... Eu nunca vou te deixar, eu te amo-Robin a beija.

-Você promete?

-Claro...Agora descanse.

-Ok, obrigada.

Robin sae da Torre e vai para uma loja

-Por favor, vocês têm alianças?

-Claro... De ouro ou de prata?

-Ouro.

-Ok.Hum... Qual é o nome dos noivos?

-Estelar e Robin.

-Ok, a aliança vai ficar pronta num dia.

-Ok.

Robin sae da loja e vai para a Torre.

-Robin, que bom que você chegou.

-O que houve?

-A Estelar, ela piorou.

-Ai Meu Deus.

Robin e Mutano correm para o quarto médico

-Estelar?

-Ela está sem pulsação-disse Ciborgue.

-Estelar, não me deixe sozinho, eu não quero te perder.-uma luz ronda a Estelar.

-Olha a pulsação voltou.

-Graças a Deus!

Ela abre os olhos e começa a chorar.

- O que foi, Estelar?

-Eu vi minha mãe.

-Sua mãe?

Cap 2

-Mas, Estelar, a sua mãe morreu.

-É, eu sei...-Ela para de chorar-foi tudo tão estranho, era como se eu não tivesse mais no meu corpo e então minha mãe apareceu e disse que ainda não era minha hora... Eu ainda tinha uma coisa para fazer aqui na Terra. E...-ela começa a chorar de novo.- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ti ver, Robin...

-Calma...Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo.

-Shh... Calma.

-Bom... Agora que está tudo bem, vamos dormir.

-Ok.

-Estelar você quer a minha companhia?

-Claro.- Robin deita do lado dela.

-Boa noite, minha princesa.

-Boa noite, meu príncipe.


End file.
